Just in time, Which isn't a good thing
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: *City Of Bones* When Clary's mom calls being panicked, what if clary runs home to find Valentine at her home. Better summery inside. :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, basically, today i was ill and had nothing to do all day as i stayed home and i had this idea. (I was reading City Of Bones again-and i destroyed it! i spilt water all over it! :'( ) What if Clary got home just in time to find Valentine at her house... and TADA! i got a story. Hope you like it. :)**

The phone stopped ringging, then started up again, load and instistent. Clary frowned-her mom must really be freaking out. She half-turned away from Jace and began digging in her bag. By the time she unearthed the phone, it was on its third set of rings. She raised it to her ear. "Mom?" "Oh,Clary. Oh, thank God."A sharp prickle of alarm ran up Clarys spine. Her mother sounded panicked. "It's alright mom. I'm fine. I'm on my way home-" "NO!" Terror scraped Jocelyn's voice raw. "Mom? Whats going on?" "Dont you dare go home!" Clary thought about it for a moment. Her gaze flickered to Jace then she ran. "Mom! Tell me whats going on NOW!" Clary shouted in the phone. She could hear things breaking in the background and a slithering noice. Clary shuddered and kept running. Then the phone went dead.

As soon as she was home, She ran to her apartment, Ignoring Dorothea talking to her. Clary saw her front door open and she ran inside, to find a man with white hair standing other her mother. "Clary..." Jocelyn said with her last breath. "MOM!" Clary shouted too her. The man turned around to see Clary staring at her mother lying on the floor. "Oh. What have we got here? Clary isnt it?" The man asked Clary. All Clary could do was nod her head. "Well Clary, i am Valentine. I'm guessing that your mother has never told you about me." Valentine said. Clary shock her head. She didnt understand why he was here but she wasnt leaving till she found out. "Who are you?" Clary whispered. "Who am i? Ha. I'm someone who leaves a big impression you could say. You'll never forget me." He said with a smile.

Clary tore her gaze from Valentine to her mom, who was now unconscious. "But why are you here?" She asked, with abit more strength in her voice. "I'm here for Jocelyn. She atleast owes me that." His smile faded. "You cant have my mother." Said Clary. Valentine laughed without any humour. "What is a teenager going to do to stop me?" He said. Clart couldnt think of anything to say,  
let alone must have seen the confusion on her face as he spoke. "Oh. Of course. You dont know about the Shadowhunter world do you?" This confused Clary even more. "Its too long to explain the specifics, but we're demon hunters. We kill demons and the occasional downworlder." Valentine said. Clary gulped and tried to get her mind around it. It didnt seem to impossible since she'd met Jace. At first she thought Jace was crazy but somehow she started to believe him, it was the same as valentine. Valentine seemed REALLY crazy, most probibly was, but at the same time, she couldnt help but believe him.

"My mothers not going anywhere with you." Clary said. "Oh, i believe she is. Unless you still think otherwise..." As he said it, a creature came out from the other room. It was a cross between a alligator and a centipede. It had multiple legs and a big tail that looked deadly. Clary's eyes went wide and her mouth formed a _**O**_ shape. "Do you still disagree Clarissa?" He said with a evil grin.

Clary couldn't say anything. She was in complete shock. Valentine was definitely evil. The was his eyes shined when death was near and the way his grin lit up when someone was an easy target.

"Clary!" someone shouted from behind her. She looked behind her find Jace running up the stairs towards the apartment. She looked back to find Valentine in shock himself. "Jonathan?" Valentine said in utter shock. Jace stopped, his mouth was open and eyes wide. "Father?" Jace's voices wavered. Clary looked between the two of them and said "_What_ is going on?"

**Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :)**

**I'm going to stop writing this story because I have no inspiration to write another chapter and I'm super busy. So sorry I'm not going to continue. I guess, if anyone wants you can continue the story. I dont mind. But i would really like the know the ideas. :) Soooooo sorry again and byeeee. **

**xxwolfybabyxx **


End file.
